My Favorite Wolf
by Thunderkitsune
Summary: Stiles is forced to room with Derek on vacation will they fight or will they find out something new about each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We're going on vacation

''I can't believe we're going on vacation.''siad Stiles while paceing in his room.''Why not?''asked Scott looking at his friend with worry in his eyes.''Well its not that I can't believe it its just Derek is paying for us to not like him,he never does anything like this without a reason.''

''Stiles your being paranoid he's just doing this to give the pack a break.''siad Scott now getting frustrated.''Thats just it he doesn't give us a break ever not even when we really need 's to animalistic I can see it now him walking by a pet store and every single dog,cat,fish in there flinches at the sight of for fun he makes little babbies cry.''said Stiles while Scott was trying to get his friend to shut up.''He's right behind me isn't he?Is he glowing?''He siad while gesturing to his nodded as if to say good that Stiles was thrown into a wall.''Man do you have to do that?''Stiles asked while getting up off the floor.''Yes I did,and i do NOT make babbies cry for finish paking and get your ass out to the car.''Derek' eyes flashed crimson red.

''Ok no need to be a sourwolf.''siad Stiles while he rumaged around his room to finish paking.''Hurry up stiles we don't have all day.''said Derek now getting frustrated at Stiles.''Ok all I need is to get my tooth brush and bath stuff and I will be done.''

''To late Stiles we'er leaving.''said Derek as him and Scott walked out to the van Derek had rented.''Ok i'm on my way!''Stiles screamed while jumping down the stairs and out the door.''Ok hand me your things and get in.''said Derek while puttin Stiles things in the back while he got in.''Well someone is in a foul mood.''

''Yeah and if you don't shut up i will rip your throat out with my teeth.''siad Derek while getting in the drivers seat.

''Ok well then fi-''

''Shut up Stiles!''siad Derek as he looked at stiles with a scowl on his face.''Fine!''Stiles screamed at Derek which he imeadiatly regreted as he got punched.''Owww,that hurt.''

''Good it was ment to.''

''Ok now we will go pick up Lydia and Kira and then finaly be on our way.''siad Derek as he pulled out of the driveway on his way to Lydia's house to get the other two teens.

''How long until we reach Lydia's?''Stiles asked.

''Oh my God,Stiles can you just be quite for five minutes!''siad Derek.''No I can't and never will.''said Stiles as hes crossed his arms over his they picked up Lydia and Kira they left for the coast.

''Hey anyone want to play I spy?''Stiles asked all he recived back was wierd looks from the others at which point Lydias reached into her purse and pulled out her phone and head phones and started to listen to music while Scott and Kira were kissing.''Just perfect.''Stiles sighed. The rest of the trip down went by farly fast after Stiles went to sleep he hadent sleep last night.

''We'er here get up and get your things in the house.''Derek said as he shook Stlies vigurously to wake him up.''Stiles get up and get your things.''

''Ok i'm up.''Stiles said as he got out of the car and got his things.''I call the room with the best view.''said Lydia as she found the best room with only one bed.''Ok Scott which room do you want us to bunk in?''asked Stiles.''Um...Stiles i'm kinda bunking with Kira.''Scott said as he took his and Kira's suit cases up the stairs to thier room.''Wait... what no that leaves me with...''Stiles gulped and frowed as he said''...DEREK.''

''Yeah so no snoring and don't touch anything of mine.''Derek said as he went up the stairs.''Um...Lydia would you swich rooms with me?''

''No stiles you will be fine.''LYdia said in a way that told Stiles he would have to deal with Derek for the rest of the week the were on they Derek went to bed elier while the rest were playing games when stiles decided it was time for he went in the room he heared a soft whimper and relized after a few minutes of listening to the sound that it was coming for Derek.

''Derek its ok,your ok i'm here.''Stiles siad while walking over to Derek and started to calm him down he and the rest of the pack had finaly decided to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Stuned

A/N: heyooo I want to thank yall for reading.I really appriciate it,and please review and the things that look_ slanted are thoughts._Sorry for all the mistakes I was a little nervous.

''Hey Stiles wake up breakfest.''said Scott as he shook Stiles in a atempt to wake hime up.''Five more minutes.''Stiles said in a drowsey voice.''No get up befor i get Derek up here.''Scott threatend.

''I'm up.''Stiles said while getting out of bed.''Good now we can eat.''Scott said as his stomach got his shower after they ate and went back down stairs.

''So what are we doing today.''Stiles asked as he rounded the corner.''Well me and Kira are going shoping while you guys do what ever guys do.''Lydia said as she and Kira left.

''Ok well what about are we going to do?''asked Stile as he turned on his heels to face Derek and Scott.''Well we could watch a movie.''Scott said while looking throught the cabonite under the 64' inch flat screen tv for a good movie.''Well they have 100 feet.''Scott said as he pulled it out of the cabonite.''Sure lets watch the movie that will scare Stiles.''Derek said while smirking.''I will not get scared.''Stiles stated while crossing his arms over his chest.''Ok then we'll watch it.''Scott said while poping the disc in.

Soon Stiles got frightend by the deliver boy being maimed by the ghost and slowly started to get closer to then put his arm around Stiles and pulled him closer.

''Ummm...guys.''Scott said as he sat there stuned .Derek looked at Scott then at Stiles and then noticed his arm was around then removed his arm as Stiles scooted away as fast as he could.''Umm...never talk about what just happened ever.''Stiles said as he got off the couch and went to the back porch that lead out to the shore befor turning his head and asking,''Does everyone agree?''They all agreed.

''Good i'm going for a walk.''Stiles then proceded and went to the beach._What was that?Why would Derek put his arm around me?Does he know what I did last night...no he couldn't he was asleep,plus if he was he would of pushed me away,right.''_Uuuggghh... I just need to clear my head.''Stiles siad as he continued down to the beach.

While Stiles was gone Derek was in their room pacing back and forth waiting for Stiles to get back.''Why did I do that?I know I like him but I didn't think that I would do the fact he let me put my arm around him mean that he likes me to and what about the other night if it weren't for him comferting me I would have never gotten back to sleep.I don't know I guess i will just ask hime when he gets back.

''Hey guys i'm back.''Stiles said while entering the house they way he left.''Good I need to talk to you.''Derek said as he came down the stairs.

''Well your just going to have to wait me and Kira need help getting the bags in.''said Lydia as she walked they got every bag in they went to the living room to relax.

''Ok is anyone else hungry.''asked Kira as she looked at everyone.''Yeah lets order something.''Scott said while picking up the phone and looking throught the phone book.''There's no need i'll cook.''Stiles said as he got up and proceded to the kitchen.''Stiles I didn't know you could cook.''said Scott as he put down the phone.''Well yeah who do you think feeds me and my dad.''Stiles said now gettin the spices he needed to make spaggetti.''Whats all of your opinions on saggetti?''Stiles asked.''Sounds good to me.''They all said in unison.''Good then thats settled.''Stiles then continued to make the sause and boil the noodles.''Ummm that smells good...is there anything I can do to help?''Derek asked while hovering over stiles sholder smelling the sause.''Yeah you can put the salad together while I get scott to make the toast.''Stiles said while indirectly telling scott too get off his ass and help.

After they ate they went to bed because it was that night Derek started to whimper agian.''Derek.''Stiles said in an atempt to wake the whimpering wolf up.'' Derek your ok your not alone i'm here, your going to be ok.''by the time he got that out of his mouth he was over at Derek's bed holding the whimpering didn't stop Stiles got into the bed and put his arms around Derek he was warm so Stiles was ok with it after another few seconds of Stiles being there Derek stoped whimpering but when Stiles left he would start all over agian after about three more times Stiles gave up and just sleep behind Derek with his arms wraped around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Wide awake

A/N:Heeeey sorry this is so late I have been sick and couldn't work on far I have 11 followers snd 8 goal is to get up to 20 followers and at leats 15 favorites.I want to thank those who have _slanted are thoughts._

**I don't own teen wolf!** Forgot to put that in the other chapters.

''It's realy dark where am I?''Stiles asked in confusion as he started to feel aroud and found he was incased in a smell of wet dog drifted into his nose causing more panic.

''Stiles .''said a mistirous womans voice.

''What whose there?Help i'm traped in here Help!''Stiles breathing picked up and fear was now over welming.

''Stiles.''the voice drew closer.

''Yeah i'm in PLEASE HELP!''Stiles please for help were more panicked than befor he started to hit the coffen shaped box in an attempt to grab anyones the smell of iron rose throught the air into his nostrials making him female voice got closer it sounded familer.

''Stiles it's ok i'm here for you baby.''the womans voice soothed Stiles when the figur started to apear infront of him.

''Mom is that you?''Stiles asked as the figure came closer the nice voice of Stiles mother slowly became more clearer.

''Baby I want you to stay here while I go see whats in the house.''it wasn't until Stiles heared that did he start panicing again.

''NO mom don't go please don't go don't leave me here by my self.''Stiles said to his mother as she left to go down could here her go down the stairs after getting a after that he heared a growl and her he heared ''Stiles wake up.''He had heared that voice befor.

''Stiles wake up!''

Stiles began to reconize the voice it was Derek.

''Stiles wake up!''

Stiles woke beside had a very worried expresion on his face.

''Are you ok you sounded terrified.''asked Derek as he looked at stiles brown eyes.

''Yeah i'm fine just a nightmare i'll be most likly I wont get back to sleep.''Ok you want some coffe?''asked Derek as he got out of the bed.''Sure.''Stiles replid while looking around to find himself in Derek's bed.''_Why am I in Dereks bed?''Stiles asked himself then remebered the night befor,''Oh yeah Derek wouldn't stop whimpering._Stiles got out of bed and got a shower and dressed as Derek came back with two cups of coffe.''Stiles I need to talk to you about somthing I ment to talk to you about it yesterday but I went to sleep befor I had a chance.''Ok what.''Stiles said while sipping on ther coffe Derek had gotten him._''Wow Derek had made the coffe exzactly how I like it.''Stiles said._

''Why did you help me yesterday night and tonight?''asked Derek with his head down staring into his cup.''Well you were whimpering so I thought you may of been having a nightmare so I tried to confort you to the best of my ability same as tonight except this time when I went to go to my own bed you started whimpering agian after anoer three times of trying I gave up and just slept with are you mad?''Stiles asked now getting alittle scared._''So he does know what i did yesterday.''_

''No i'm not mad.I just want to thank you for being there.''Derek said still loking down at his cup befor he took a sip.

''Oh ok well your welcome and thanks for being there for me and making me some the way how did you know how I like my coffe?''Stiles asked as he looked in Dereks eyes.

''UUUHHHHHHH...well i've seen you make it enought times to know.''Derek said._Wow I didn't think would catch that damn!_

''Oh ok.''

Soon the others woke up and went to the living room.

''Soooooooo hungry.''Scott said in the living room.

''Ok its time to get some breakfest.''Kira siad whil looking at Scott while he was on the floor holding his stomach.

''Ok what do yall want I can make some eggs...''Stiles looked at Scott rolling on the floor now''...and some beacon...'' Stiles was now torchering Scott as he rolled on the floor looking in pain''...and maybe even some hash browns.''Scott was now whimpering.

''Stiles quit teasing me and make it.''Scott said in the same posision as befor.

''Beg for it Scotty beg.''Stiles said while he and the otheres all laughted at gave him a pleading look.

''Ok i'll make it but only because you begged.''Stiles said as he got up and went into the kitchen and got the ingredeance.

''Thanks but I think thats the most embarasing thing I have ever done.''Scott said as he stoped rolling in pain now being used to the feeling.

After Stiles had finished breakfest they sat at the table and went over things the were going to do that day.

''I think we need to do something together as a pack.''Derek froze and looked at him in aw.''What I payed for this to be a pack bonding thing so we need to do something together.''Derek said in frustration at the look they all gave him.

''Ok I agree he did pay for a pack vacation so.''Stiles said now recieving the same look as Derek.''So your agreeing with Derek?''Lydia said while looking at Stile with a curios look on her face.

''Yeah.''

''Well since he did pay for this vacation then we have no other choice.''Kira said.

''So what do you guys want to do theres bowling,movie,dinner,and surfing.''said Derek as he looked at them.''

''How about we go bowling at three,then leave for a movie at six, and then we can have dinner at eight.''asked Lydia.''Sounds good to me.''Scott,Kira,Stiles and Derek all said in unison.''Then its settled then.''Said Lydia as she got up from the table collected all the plates an put them in the sink.

A/N:HEEEEEYYYY sorry for cutting this one short its like 12:00 reveiw thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3:Wide Awake Part 2

A/N:Heeeeeyyyy here is the rest of last chapter I want to thank and give credit to **carameldip 18 **for their help in making the rest of this will find out what choices they made in the a/n after the rest of the chapter I dont want to ruine the suprise.

**I DO NOT OWN TEENWOLF OR ITS CHARECTERS!**

''So what do you think we should do until three?''asked Kira as she got up and started doing the dishes.''I don't know maybe we could go to the beach.''Scott said looking out of the window in the living room while getting up from the table.''No we can do that tomorrow.I took the liberty of bringing board games we have monopaly,clue,and life.''Derek said getting the games and continueing to lay them out on the table.''Well which one do you all want to play?''Derek asked as he looked at each of them as Kira finished with the dishes.''How about we play clue I have never played it so it will be new.''Stiles said as he got the game to read the box.''Oh how perfect,only you would bring a board game based on murder on vacation.''Stiles said as he looked at Derek who was now frowning.''Hey at least I brought them.''Derek said in a raised voice.''Come on Stiles give Derek a break he was just trying to be nice and thinking of use.''Lydia said a she touched Dereks cheeks and forhead.''What are you doing?''asked Derek as he looked up at Lydia.''I'm feeling for a fever.''She said as she continued to feel Derek.''Why?You know I don't get sick.''Derek said.

''Well yeah but when I heared that you actually thought about us I knew something was wrong.''Lydia said.

''Very funny hahahahaha.''Derek said dryly.

''Well then lets get to playing.''Stiles said as he explained the rules and told the pack the charecters on the bord a couple of games it was two and they decided to go get proceeded to her room same as Scott, Kira,Derek and Stiles.

''Hey Derek I call shower first.''Stiles said while grabing his cloaths and heading twords the bathroom.''What ever.''Derek said while staile got into the about two minutes Derek smelt something that sent his wolf into a frenzy._''Wow that smells amazing what is it?''Derek thought.''Its coming frow the bathroom...wait.''_

''Oh shit.''Derek yelled as he relized he was smelling stiles in the shower.

''Hey is everything okay?''Asked Stiles as he got out of the shower and started to dry off.

''Yeah .''Derek said._''Shit what the hell are my senses can't be hes my mate can it.''_as Derek was lost in thought Stiles came out of the bathroom,only in his boxers,and ran into they fell thier lips conected and Derek was on cloud soon as they hit the floor Stiles eyes widened as he relized he was kissing Derek 'Oh shit' he thought while he jumped away from Derek as quickly as he could.

''Derek I am so sorry it was an-''Stiles was cut off when he was kissed didn't relize that he had kissed Stiles again until it was to late.

''Ummmmm...ok I didn't expect that.''Stiles said as he backed away from Derek.''I-I-I''was all Derek could get out befor he grabed his cloaths and bolted into the bathroom,

Now in the bathroom Derek started to pace.''Why the hell did I do that.I mean sure it felt amazing but...oh shit what about Stiles did he like the kiss?Does he like me?DAMN IT!''

''Derek are you ok let me in.''Stiles said as he tryed to get in.''No go away I-I-I didn't mean to it was an acident I let my senses over power my jugment.''Derek was now sounding paniced.''Its ok Derek I didn't mind was just a little unexpected,ok,now let me in please.''After Derek heard that he stoped panicing so much and opened the door.

''Really you didn't mind me kissing you?''

''No I didn't mind.''Stiles said while entering the bath room.

''Did you like me kissing you?''Derek said while listening to Stlies heart beat.

''Well...I kinda was amazing.''Stiles said as his hand rubed the back of his neck.

''YES!''Derek yelled as he picked Stiles up by the waist._''Yes,Yes,Yes he like it his heart didn't is GREAT.''Derek thought._Derek put stiles down and turned to turn on the shower.

''Does this mean we're together?''Stiles asked as he looked down at the tile floor a little embarased that he had to ask.

Derek turned and kissed stiles again.''Yeah Stiles it does.''

After Derek got his shower and they got dress they headed down walking down stairs to see the others.''Wow yall look happy.''Lydia siad as she stood up.''Yeah and they look all buddy buddy thier freaking me out.''Scott said as Derek and Stiles looked at each other and then glared at Scott.''Wow they really don't like your comment Scott.''Kira siad slowly moving away from Scott.''Oh so your going to let them kill me?''Scott said looking at Lydia and Kira eyes saying help me.''Traders.''Scott said while Derek and Stiles punched him,Derek punching him soft enought not to make him bleed and Stiles punching him as hard as he could.

''Ok now that thats done we can get a move on.''Stiles said looking at Derek.

''Ok then lets go.''Derek said as he ushered them to the soon arrived at the bowling ally it had neon sings every where and on the inside was black and red mixed carpet with a pizza place to the right and to the left was where you would get your shoes.

''Well we'er her.''Kira said as she looked at the bowling lanes.

''Yeah hey Derek do you smell that?''Scott asked sniffing the air.

''Yeah it smells like-''Derek was cut off when Lydia screamed,''Jackson!'',as she ran and jumped into his arms.

''What the hell?Lydia?''Jackson now had a smile on his face.''What the hell are you doing here?''

''I came with the others.''Lydia said as she looked twords the others at the door now heading their way.''Others what do you mean others?''He looked the way Lydia was looking and saw Derek,Scott,Stiles and a girl he didn't know.

''Hey Mccall,Stillinski,Derek and girl I don't know.''

''Well this girl has a name its Kira.''She said as she glared at him.

After they they finished bowling with Jackson they invited him along to the movie.

''Sure and Derek I need to speak with you in private.''Jackson said as Derek told the others to wait in the van.

''Ok what do you need.''Derek asked.''I want to join your pack.''Jackson rushed out relived to get it off his chest.''Ok but you should be asking Scott this not me hes the alpha.''

''I know Derek but your the one who bit me so I thought I would ask you .''

''Ok I will hold a pack meeting in the van with the others and we will go from there.''Derek said now walking out the door to the van.''See you at the movies!''Jackson yelled now getting into his car.

''Ok guys pack meeting now.''Derek said with a sirious look.''Ok what about?''Scott asked.''Jackson wants to join the pack he came to me and asked because I was the one who bit him but I told him that he should of asked you because your the alpha but.''Derek said as they pulled out of the parking lot heading twords the theater.

''So what do you all think.''Scott asked.

Lydia imidiatly responded,''I vote yes I miss him and could use a boyfriend.''

''I don't know him but by his first impresion in going to say yes because the whole time he was nice.''Kira said.

''Stiles what do you think?''Scott asked.

''Well I think he was a toatal ass hole but has changed so I guess yes.''

''Don't even ask I don't care I vote yes.''Derek said.

''Wow whats got you in such a good mood.''Lydia then pulled into the movie theator.

''This happened.''Derek leened over and kissed Stiles passinatly on the lips.

''Wow didn't expect your gay.''Scott said

''Yes.I can't believe you didn't figure that out after I asked you if I was atractive to gay guys.''

''Yeah well I kinda thought you were kiding.''

After they told Jackson welcome they watched the movie and went out for dinner the returned all said night and went to bed.

''Stiles I can't sleep.''Derek said as he rolled over to face the other bed.

''Ok then go get some warm milk.''

''No.I don't want milk.''

''Just go to sleep.''After Stiles was asleep for a few hours and Derek was Tired of trying he got up and got into bed with Stiles puting his chest aginst Stiles back and finaly got to sleep.

A/N:HEEEEEEEYYYYYY suprise jacksons is what **carameldip 18 **choice specifed that the pack could run into him on a pack outing which was good for me because I had already set it up for a pack outin so it was good.**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH CARAMELDIP 18 **for you support and help hope you like the way I wrote FOR READING and PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stiles is what!?

A/N:Heeeeyyyy sorry to say i'm a little bumed that I havent gotten many reviews but I look on the bright side at least no bad heres chapter four hope you like.

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OUR ITS CHARECTERS!**

**I do not know stiles real name so I am going with the most popular Genim Alexander Stilinski.**

''Good morning.''Derek said as Stiles finaly got up.''Good morning...wait why the hell are you in my bed?''Stiles asked as he turned to look Derek in the face.''Well I couldn't sleep so I got up and got in bed with you and finaly got to sleep.''Derek said.''Well...I guess thats fair I did the same when you keep whimpering...wait no,that was your fault to.''Stiles said as he grinned at Derek.''I need to go get a shower and you do to you stink.''Stiles said as he gather his cloaths and headed to the bathroom.

''Well thanks.''Derek said sarcasticaly.

''Your welcome.''Stiles said laughting.

After they got thier showers they went down stairs where the others were.''Hey Jackson what up.''Stiles and Derek said in unison recieving a wierd look from Jackson.

''Whats up with them?''Jackson asked.

''Aperently they are dating.''Kira said while scooting closer to scott.

''REALY THIER DATING!''Jackson started laughting histaracly.''There is no way that Derek would even consider dating fact I can't even recall him even dating a girl that didn't end up dead or being whats causing death.''Well believe it.''Stiles said while streching to get to Drek's lips finaly kissing him.

''Ok cool but I have a confession to make.''Jackson said now looking at the tile floor.

''What?''they all said.

''Missing you guys wasn't the only reason I wanted to join the pack agian.''Jackson said.

''Ok then what was your other motive.''

''I'm sorry to say your going to have to cut your vacation short but I found this.''Jackson said pulling out a long thin box that had some kind of mark on the top.''What is it?Stiles asked picking up the box.''I think the better question is what i in the box.''Scott said as he got up to see what was in it.''I'll open it.''Stiles said as he opened the box to see some very old books that none of them have never heared of.''Ok I think your right;sorry guys but looks like vacation time is over I think we need to take these to Deaton to see if he knows any thing about them.''Derek said.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

''Hey Deaton we have somthing we want you to look at.''Scott said as the group entered the animal clinic.

''I heared Derek called.''

''Jackson found it.''Scott said as he took out the box and gave it to Deaton.

''WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?''Deaton asked as he stared at the celtic symbol for fox and wolf on they quickly opened they box to see its contense.

''So you know what it is.''Derek said as he look down in the box.

''Yes I do these books are very rare they tell about a special breed of supernatural creature...A hibrid between a Kitsune and a were wolf thy are extreamly rare.''Deaton siad as he opened one of the books only to close it and grab the very last one.''They never get sick and don't look to age at all when they turn 18 because thats when there supernatural abilities start showing them selves...''as Deaton looked throught the book that had lists of names of all the hybrids that ever exsisted''...OH MY GOD.''Deaton looked at the name and then to Stiles then back to the name.

''What is it?''Stiles asked looking at Deaton while the others gathered around Deaton to read the name he was looking at.

''Ummmmmm Stiles your mothers name is in here.''Scott said as he looked at Stiles .

''WHA...N-N-No that can't be.''Stiles said while he ran out the door to his jeep and drove away.

''N-N-No way mom wouldn't of told me why...why?''Stile was getting nervous tomorrow was his 18 birthday it could be ran in his house after getting there.

''Hey son I need to talk to you.''His father siad as he took hold of his son by the shoulder and sat him on the couch.''Your mother told me to give this to you the day befor your 18 birth day and here you are I was going to give it to you when you got back on saterday but as fate has it here you are.''Hia father moved his favorite chair and undid the floor bored and took out a box with the same symbols as the other one had.

''So hear you said that it was for your eyes only so i'm going to take a leave of absence.''His father said as he headed into the kitchen as Stiles opened the box that had been given had a note and her favorite ring that had the same symbols engraved on sliped on the ring and began to read the note

_**Dear Genim,**_

_**Sorry if your reading this and you have my ring that means I am gone.I have a secret that I keep to myself and when I had you I saw your eyes they flashed a beautiful purple that only happens when hybrids are born and when they turn 18 by the time you get this you will be one day from turning you are a hybrid like me and if you ever find the books I buried near the coast so your father wouldn't find them you'll see that htose books are important to our species it holds every thing you will need to know to control you find them they will make your supernatural life much easier those books have been passed from generation to generation it holds all our breads secrets .when you find the 3 books you will add your name and then pass it on to your children.I want to apologize for having to tell you this way.I love you Genim and I always will.**_

The note ended all styles could think was he was now by heritage what Peter the phycopath had wanted to turn him into and was all to confusing so he wentup stairs and called Derek.

''Hey Derek the book was right when I got home my dad gave me a box with the same symbols on it and inside was a note saying i'm one as well.''

''Do you want me to come over?''Derek asked.

''Yeah and bring those books with you i'm going to need them tomorrow.''

''Ok I will.''

Stiles hung up the phone and began waiting for Derek.

a/n:HEEEEEEEYYYYY thanks for reading please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Control

**A/N:HHHEEEYYY sorry its taken soooooo long for me to post this i have had a very hard time finding any time around way I was thinking of writing a book and post it on here for all to read once complete.I want your opinoin on this if you think it would be nice the review and even if you don't still review please.I will still continue this of course when i have the time soo posts may take longer than and the book my teach says that it would be good to help with my writing skills.**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

As Derek arived with the books he climbed in throught the window seeing that Stiles was sitting on the eage of his bed as he looked at him.

''Whats wrong your crying.''asked Derek walking over and sitting next to Stiles on the next thing Derek knew was Stiles was now in his arms and that his shoulder was now wet with Stile's tears.

''My mom is gone she was supposed to teach me these wrote me a letter telling me what I would need and that would be the books Jackson found.I need to see what it says about control because if i'm right I will change tommorow.I-I-I'm scared Derek.''

''Its ok you'll be fine I will be here with you the whole time.''Dere said as he pulled Stiles chin up to meat his face as he placed a gentle kiss on the teens lips.

''Ok,thanks.''

''Yor welcome now lets look in these books to see about control.''

Derek picked up the first book and started to read it while Stiles looked throught the second one knowing the third is only the names of hybrids.

''I think I have found something.''

''What did you find.''asked Derek with a half smile.

''It says I can take one of two forms a fox or a it also says that depending on what color my eyes are is to how strong I am,and that I will take the form of which ever side of me is dominate also depending on my eye aperantly I am alot simular to regular were-wolves like you and Scott.''

''Ok well then what eye colors are there?''

''Well it says...

WOLF

RED:this will stand for bing the to dog or the alpha

BLUE:this stands for you having a great loss or you are suffering

GOLD:this means your under an alph but since you are a hybrid this dose not aply unless you agree to do so

FOX

PURPLE:this means you are the strongest of the hybrid becaues your from the royal family

GREEN:this means you are not your of royal blood your eyes will most likely to be this color.

WHITE:this means your are one of the purest othere than the royals most of the time you will be in one of the first lines of the hybrids.

''Ok let me see your eye color.''

stiles closed his eyes and consintrated as hard as he could befor he reopened them.

''Ummmm...we have noo need to continue.''

''Why?"asked Stiles as he look at Derek confused.

''Because acording to this your a part of the royal family on your fox side which is domonate and on your wolf side your a natrual born...Alpha.''

**A/N:Sorry this one is short but what can you say at least you got to know the heritage of stiles mother and what color his eyes tell me what you think about it and about me wrighting a for REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First time shift

A/n:Heyooooo sorry it's been so long I've had a lot on my plate

I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF! OR THE CHARECTERS IN IT!

As Derek sighed as he turned to look at the clock and stood up.

''What did you sigh for this is some what good news right?'' asked Stiles now uncertain of what to think."Well it is good but we can't we can't chain you up here."said Derek." why can't we chain me up here?"asked Stiles."Well since your also half alpha you are much stronger than me or Jackson pulse since your also half fox that makes you even more strong most likely stronger than Scott once you shift for the first time,"said Derek,"let's see just how much chain I will need for you."

Derek then sat back down and took the second book from Stiles and began to look through it.

"So what does it say about what kind of abilities I'll have?"asked Stiles enthusiastically."

"Well it say on your fox side since your of royal blood you are unlike any other were-wolf or fox in can have multiple elemental abilities at once and as for the were-wolf side of you you have the same abilities as I do."said Derek."Well exactly what will I have to go through on my first shift?"Stiles asked with terror in his eyes."Well by the abilities that it says you will have you will most likely be in a lot of pain and/or rage."said Derek as he pulled Stiles over closer towards himself to comfort his now new boyfriend at which Stiles started to get sweaty."Oh shit I forgot about the time we have to get you to the loft."

"Ok well hurry I don't know how long this is going to last."said Stiles as he got up and started to feel heavy and started to fall when Derek picked him up and carried him out to the camero and drove as fast as he could to the loft."Stiles we are almost there just hold on a little longer."Derek said concerned."Awww thanks for being so nice and concerned but will you HURRY THE HELL UP."Stiles yell with his eyes glowing a vibrant purple and his finger nails enlongating and sharpening into claws."Ok I'm going as fast as I can what do you want me to do go 200!"yelled Derek."Yes now hurry up."

Derek then speed up more not even thinking of the laws he was breaking and after ten minutes they finally arrived.

"We'er here."Derek said getting Stiles out of the car running as fast as he could to get stile in the house and chained."Ok I'm going to have to chain you!"Derek took the ten chains he had and started to chain Stiles who was starting to fight back not able to control himself any longer."I know Stiles you don't like being chains but this is your first shift so you cant control yourself."Derek said to no avail.

After Derek finally got stiles chained he called the others who quickly rushed there.

"Where is he?"asked Scott."He's down stairs I had to use ten chains to make sure he couldn't get free."Is he really that strong?"asked Jackson."Actually yes!"said Deaton entering the loft."In fact since he is a male of the royal line he has much more power than any of those books let on some of the past hybrids of the royal line refused to give their powers away and put them in a book so if it got stolen they would not have to worry well as a male he has all of those powers and abilities bottled into one and here's a secret those three books were part of a five book set in which the leader of the hybrid would likely the other two books were hidden in different spots considering what they are."

"And what are those other two books exactly?"Derek asked."Well in a simple answer...there spell books the forth book is of lesser spells and the fifth has higher here's the problem these powers come with a price if he chooses to do a single spell even a small one his wolf side will be will lose the power of the wolf forever or until he reaches his peace of mind or full potential."

"Ok I will let him know in the morning."said Derek.

"Oh and one more thing we must find those other two books they hold the key to Stiles controlling his power."Deaton said while leaving."Well I thinks it time to get some shut eye guys so night."

...Next day...

Derek had just gotten up and is now on his way down to check on Stiles.

"Good morning Derek care to unchain me?"asked Stiles."Ahhh nah I think you can handle that."

"No I can't"

"Yes you can you just have to concentrate."

Stiles concentrated and broke the chain from around his arms and legs.

"See told you you could do to the world of the supernatural."Derek said laughting."Sorry to spoil the mood but I have known about the world of the supernatural for a long time."

A/N:sorry again it's been so long hope you enjoyed it review please.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Good and bad news

A/n: I DONT OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT!

"So Stiles now that your good and awake I have some news."said Derek."Ok well what is it,is it good or bad?"asked Stiles rambling on and on and on until Derek stoped him."Stiles! Shut up and listen! The news is both good and bad. Now if you will give me a second I'll tell you what the news is."

"Ok I'm calm."Stiles said while breathing deeply."Wow what's that awesome smell?"Stiles sniffed the smell out to find it was Derek."Wow Derek you smell awesome."Stiles said."yeah ok I smell awesome to you now focus because apparently there are two more books other than those three we have now apparently they are spell books and you can also cast spells but the downside is that if you use those spells you will lose the wolf side of you forever and more good news they will also help control your powers and abilities."

"Ok so we have to find those books don't we?"Stiles said to Derek without even paying attention."Yes we do now what are you doing?"asked Derek when Stiles put his face in the crook of his neck and took a deep whiff." You smell soooo goood!"

"Ok Stiles personal space."

"Oh stop being such a sourwolf."

"Not until you get your face out of my neck!"Derek said trying to push Stiles away but failing miserably."Wow your stronger than I thought. Now will you get off!"Derek screamed finally getting stile off of him."Sorry you smell good and well this is all new to me so."

"Ok I'll let it pass this time because your new and my boyfriend,wow I will never get used to saying that,but the next time you do it I won't be so forgiving after all we haven't even gone on our first date yet."

"Oh and before I forget you start training today."Derek said indignantly." Well ok,but I don't know how to shift yet."

"Well then that can be your first lesson. Now come on the others are waiting up stairs for training."

They went upstairs to be greeted by a very rowdy pack of werewolves ready to get some energy out.

"Hey guys look who's up and ready to learn."Scott said looking at stile with anticipation in his eyes."Ok are you ready to start your training?"

"Yeah Scott let's start."Stiles said a little excitedly."Ok now let's begin first you need to find your anchor an-",Scott was cut off shortly after by Stiles,I've already found my anchor it's my rooms ring it holds so many good memories."

"Ok good now you need to work on channeling your wolf fox thing so you can shift."Scott said soon after showing Stiles how to do started to try but couldn't."Stiles you have to concentrate. Not like that like this."Scott shifted once more showing Stiles."Ok now you try."Scott said. Stiles started to concentrate and soon started to shift but his shift was different he started to shrink down and was starting to grow beautiful red fur his hands turned in to paws and he grew a tail and his paws fur turned to black and his eyes turned a brilliant royal purple."huh what happened?" Stiles thought.

"Oh my god dude your an adorable little fox."Scott said while picking Stiles up which received a growl from Stiles as he tried to get away."Now how do we get you back?"asked Scott as Stiles walked over to Derek and sat by his feet.

"Stile think of your anchor and you should turn back."Derek said looking a the fox at his feet. After that Stiles changed back and stood up."What was that?"Stiles asked confused."Well you are able to do what most wolves and others were-beasts strive for you fully shift and are at one with nature,but I don't know how strong you are in that form but we can see."Derek said while reaching for the second book."Ok let's see here...it says while in your fox form which is your dominate side you are able to control all elements because your of royal blood...it also say that only the royal blood line have this ability."

"Ok then let's see what Stiles looks like half shifted."Scott said." Ok how do I do that?"asked Stiles." The same way you fully shifted."Derek tried again and half shifted his eyes turning purple and claws coming from his fingernails,ears getting pointy and his chi surging out of his body making a fox shape." Well let's see what your made of."Scott said getting ready and then pouncing at Stiles who evaded him easily and countered with a elbow to the back making Scott hit the floor hard." Hmmmm...not bad but a little more training would do some good."Scott said while looking at Derek with a smirk on his face now continuing with training Stiles and the rest of the pack.

-Three hours later-

Well guys it's like three so I think we can be done with training for today."Scott said looking satisfied with the outcome."I don't know about you but I'm starving Jackson said wiping sweat off his forehead."Ok the After I get a shower I will fix us something to eat."Stiles said.

"Ok that's fine."Lydia said."Oh wait I don't have any clothes here."

"You can borrow some of mine for now Stiles."Derek said who soon received even more shocked looks from the pack."What?"asked Derek getting annoyed at the stares he was getting from them."I can be nice if I want teen be!"Derek yelled at them stomping away.

Soon after that Stiles got out of the shower made the pack something to eat and they were about to decide what movie to watch.

"So what movie do y'all want to watch?"Lydia asked." Well how about we watch the shining?"Kira suggested sitting down next to Scott."That's fine they all half wysiwyg during the movie every one was scared.

"Well look who's all here if it isn't my nephews favorite human."said Peter as all the pack jumped up and screamed."What the hell Peter?"Stiles yelled."Well I have to have some fun now don't I."Peter said with a smirk.

A/n:bum bum buuuuuuuuuh! Peters back. Why's he there and what has he done this time? Find out in the next chapter of My Favorite Wolf.


End file.
